Pluie acide
by drunkendick
Summary: OS "Hermione se mit à rire et continua de répéter son prénom en tournant autour de lui. Sur un air de comptine. Comme on dit quelque chose sans y penser. Drago. Drago."


**Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire. J'écoutais Saez et ça m'est venu. Une envie de noirceur par une belle journée ensoleillée.**

**Ratting: K+. Je pense que c'est adapté.**

**Pairing: Drao Malefoy et Hermione Granger.**

**Titre: Pluie acide.  
><strong>

**Résumé: **_"__Hermione se mit à rire et continua de répéter son prénom en tournant autour de lui. Sur un air de comptine. Comme on dit quelque chose sans y penser."_

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Je t'ai toujours voulu, au moment même où je t'ai vu. Toi et tes inconstances, ta façon d'être froid et distant tout en étant tendre et affectueux, cette complexité qui faisait que je te trouvais intéressant. Je n'avais juste pas envisagé que ça pouvait être plus compliqué que ça.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Salut Drago. <em>

_Il ne la regarda pas, il ne bougea pas. Rien ne laissait croire qu'une personne venait de lui parler._

_Tu pourrais me répondre. Drago ?_

_Hermione se mit à rire et continua de répéter son prénom en tournant autour de lui. Sur un air de comptine. Comme on dit quelque chose sans y penser. Un, deux, trois. Drago, Drago, Drago. Drago. Son rire s'étrangla quand une main vint se refermer sur son poignet._

_Tu n'es plus statue Drago ? _

_Et toujours ce sourire qui le narguait, qui le défiait. Il défit son étreinte et s'éloigna d'un pas à la fois nonchalant et pressé alors qu'elle recommençait sa chanson. Drago. Drago. Drago._

* * *

><p>Qu'au fond de toi, se terrait un enfant apeuré, torturé, anxieux qui pleurait en silence. Recroquevillé. Ta plus grande faiblesse. J'ai cru qu'il était bon pour toi que je reste à la limite, que je ne franchisse pas la ligne. Que je n'empiète pas sur ton territoire. J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ne m'approche pas.<em>

_S'il te plaît je veux juste t'aider._

_Il frappa sa main pour l'éloigner de lui. Ne m'approche pas. Reste à distance. Approche-toi. Solitude à double tranchant. Elle s'éloigna à contre cœur, presque à reculons. Hésitant à chaque pas, se suppliant de se retourner._

* * *

><p>Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner ce qui se cachait ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il fallait te forcer la main, qu'il fallait t'approcher tout doucement pour ne pas que tu t'enfuies et qu'il fallait, dès qu'on était à portée, t'attraper.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Malefoy. Drago. Drago. Ca sonnait bien, ça roulait sur sa langue. Drago. Rien qu'à prononcer son prénom, elle sentait l'âcre de son parfum. Cette odeur indéfinissable qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux, à ses vêtements, à son prénom. Cette odeur indéfinissable qui restait dans la bouche presque palpable. Drago. <em>

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les siens. Gris. Souris. Orage. Bleu. Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Hésita à sourire. A bouger. A respirer. Et il s'approcha, toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle avait si peur qu'il fuit qu'elle ne bougea pas. Il reprit sa main, son audace, elle perdit sa chance._

* * *

><p>Tu ne voulais pas être blessé, tu voulais retenir le peu d'innocence qu'il te restait. Alors tu ne t'attachais ou alors tu ne le faisais qu'avec peu de gens. Moins tu en aimais, moins tu pourrais souffrir. Sauf que tu as cette manie d'aimer trop. A l'excès. Autant les gens t'indifférencie, autant tu les aimes trop fort.<p>

Tout cet amour qui couve, qui gonfle, qui prend de l'ampleur, tu ouvres les vannes et le libère d'un seul coup. Ca a toujours été trop.

* * *

><p><em>Il est là, tourne autour d'elle comme une ombre noire qui s'en empare. Ça bouillonne, ça brûle, ça va déborder. La goutte d'eau de trop. Les flammes de l'Enfer qui sortent de Terre et qui embrasent la Terre entière. Drago. Drago. Elle l'appelait sans l'appeler, le regardait sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Approche-toi. Étouffe-moi. Encercle moi. Serre-moi. Mais reste à distance. Pas trop proche, ne prends pas tout. Il écrase la cendre de ses doigts en serrant forts mais la brûlure se dissipe dans le brasier qui le consume. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de provoquer, Granger.<em>

* * *

><p>Mais tu faisais bien attention, à ne pas m'étouffer, à retenir tes remarques, tes questions. Pour ne pas me faire fuir. Parce que j'ai toujours été l'inverse de toi. Je donnais mon cœur à n'importe qui mais je n'aimais jamais vraiment. Pas au point d'en souffrir.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elle sentait son regard dans sa nuque. Elle sentait le froid glisser dans son dos pour laisser place au brasier et le tisonnier qui ne lâchait pas son cou. Qui attisait les flammes.<em>

_Je t'aime._

_Jamais personne ne lui avait dit comme ça. Il était là, marqué au fer sur sa peau. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait marqué avec son Je t'aime. Silencieux, impalpable, inodore. Un gaz toxique qui s'infiltrait sans que l'on s'en aperçoive et qui prenait insidieusement sa place au creux de mon être. C'était déjà trop tard lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte._

* * *

><p>Bien entendu, tu as réussi. Tu as pris mon âme et a laissé mon cœur à ce qui en détenait quelques morceaux. Et dès lors, un contrat nous liait. J'avais l'enfant apeuré, tu avais mon âme. Un troc. N'est-ce pas pathétique ? Echanger ce à quoi on tient le plus au monde contre quelque chose qu'on a jamais compris.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Tu fais quoi Granger ?<em>

_- Je pars._

_Il avait attrapé son poignet et avait senti l'urgence de fuir._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu m'effraies. Laisse-moi._

_Elle l'avait dit comme on répond à un enfant. Avec la lassitude de l'habitude. Avec la gentillesse de la mère qui ne veut pas blesser mais le doit._

_- Non. Viens._

_Elle secouait la tête, non, Drago, laisse-moi m'enfuir, retourner aux miens, laisse-moi tenter de me séparer de toi. Et chaque pas qui l'éloignait de lui la rapprochait de l'envie de revenir. Mais elle était courageuse alors elle continua jusqu'à claquer la porte._

* * *

><p>Mais on s'est aimé, dans le silence, dans l'absence, dans les non-dits. Parfois, ça me faisait si mal que j'avais l'impression qu'on me frappait avec une batte de base-ball. Que chaque pas que tu faisais sans que je te vois, était un coup en moi. Comme une marque au fer rouge. Clac. Clac. Clac. Trois petits pas. Paf. Paf. Paf. Trois gros coups. Chaque geste que tu faisais se répercutait en moi pour ne laisser qu'une seule chose : l'envie de ne plus souffrir.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il regardait tranquillement le feu consumer le bois en buvant l'alcool. Sentir l'alcool brûlé sa gorge le faisait sentir vivant. Pas autant que quand c'était son parfum qui lui piquait les yeux mais ça aidait et c'était toujours ça de pris. Et elle entra dans la pièce, s'installa à côté de lui. Enfonça son visage dans son cou et laissa les larmes coulées.<em>

* * *

><p>Inexorablement, je retournais à toi. Me terrer dans tes bras, enfouir mon visage dans ton cou. Apeurée.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Parce qu'elle revenait vers lui. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Elle est attiré à cet endroit, Drago c'était la dernière goutte d'eau dans le désert de sa vie. Il attrapa sa main, embrassa ses lèvres, ses mains étaient partout et bientôt les siennes le rejoignirent. Etouffe-moi.<em>

* * *

><p>On a partagé nos défauts, détruit nos qualités et regarde-nous maintenant. Nous sommes deux âmes à l'abandon qui quoi qu'elle fasse souffriront. Je te regarde dans un dernier soupir parce que tu vas mourir. Parce que je dois te tuer. Harry me regarde, Molly me supplie de tuer le Mangemort qui a assassiné son petit garçon. Et moi je ne vois que toi. Je lève ma baguette et te regarde dans les yeux, te supplie de me pardonner, le dilemme va me rendre folle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Si tu dois me tuer, n'hésites jamais.<em>

_- Qui te dit que j'hésiterais._

_Et elle lui souriait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser. Enfonça les ongles dans ses mains et laissa la douleur se diluer dans toute celle qu'elle ressentait en pensant à Drago mort sous sa baguette._

_- Moi je te tuerai._

_Il l'avait dit comme ça. Comme un enfant avoue à sa mère qu'il préfère son père. Doucement, tendrement. Trop calmement._

* * *

><p>Et tu me souris Drago. Et je me dis que rien ne desserrera nos mains. Je laisse tomber ma baguette, je me rapproche de toi et prends ta main. Je te rends ton Je t'aime. Je lève les yeux et les plonge dans ceux d'Harry. Mon âme t'appartient, Drago et comme toi, elle est noire.<p>

- Je suis l'agent double Harry.

Et déjà je sais qu'il va me tuer. Il y avait l'ombre et la lumière sur notre trajectoire. La lumière sans toi ne valait rien. On a choisi la pluie, acide à s'en brûler le cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. Ca vient de je ne sais où. Un avis serait le bienvenu, comme une reviews. Le drama est nouveau pour moi mais j'avais envie de ça. Ju'.<strong>


End file.
